A Little Surprise
by RIP Kevin Trann
Summary: Sam, Dean, and Cas come back from a hunt, and Sam goes to Bobby's for a couple of days. While he's gone, video games turns into a tickle fight. Cute, fluffy Destiel, but rated T to be safe. Human!Cas. Cover image isn't mine, I got it from Google. X) Please R&R!


_Hey guys! Just anorther one shot idea that popped into my head. I got it from a picture my friend snugglescas on Tumblr made. :) Its just cute and fluffy Destiel stuff, and I know how much we all love cute fluffy Destiel. :3 So I hope you like it!_

_**I do not own Supernatural and its characters.**_

**Supernatural**

Dean flew backward through the air, his back then slamming into the wall behind him, hard enough to know that the wood had cracked. He brought his hand to his head, groaned and looked up at the demon standing six feet away, snarling at him. Dean's mind filled with hate. Sam, Dean and Cas had come all that way to gank the son of a bitch, not to almost get knocked out of consciousness by being slammed into a damn wooden wall. All the demon did was laugh, eyes glinting.

"You really think you'll get rid of me that easily, Winchester?" He said, chuckling while a smirk made its way onto his features. Meanwhile, Sam was quietly coming up behind him. "I've fought tougher than you, and won. You, your brother, and your pathetic excuse for an angel-no, I'm sorry, he's not an angel anymore, is he? It doesn't matter. The three of you are no match for me. You're no match for me, and you know it." He laughed darkly as Dean started to stand, using the wall to brace himself with a hand held to his head. He looked behind the demon and locked eyes with Sam, who nodded once.

"Hey!" He said, making the demon's laughter abruptly stop and him turning on his heel to see Sam almost directly behind him. "No one throws my brother into a wall, but me." He drew his fist back and punched him as hard as he could in the nose, causing him to stumble back and fall into some crates of fruit. They were everywhere in the warehouse, and Cas was knocked out cold somewhere amongst them. The demon probably shoved him inside one, the piece of shit. That thought really brought the heat into Dean's veins renewing his anger for the scumbag.

The demon laid there, dazed for a moment before he started laughing again. Sam and Dean stood over him and glared, Dean wielding the demon knife in his right hand. "You dickheads," he said. "You think a little knife is going to do anything to me? Oh, how cute. You're pathetic. You, your brother, and your little boy toy." Dean stared at him, anger swelling up in him as he clenched his jaw and his grip tightened around the knife until his knuckles were white. The demon noticed and smiled, his teeth covered with blood from his blow to the face. "Oh yeah, I know all about that. I know all about what you and him do when no one else is around." Dean took a deep breath as Sam grabbed his arm and yanked him up off of the crates, then he took a step towards him and pressed the knife to his neck.

"You don't know jack squat about my relationship with Cas." He said, but his voice was strained. The demon gave a hard laugh and looked at Dean with amusement.

"Oh, don't I?" He said. Dean kept glaring at him. "Well, than how do I know about last night? About what happen in your precious car?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Sam shifted uncomfortably behind the demon.

"Oh, yes, you do. You know exactly what I'm talking about. About how good you felt to claim Castiel as yours. The pleasure it brought you to kiss him and run your fingers through his hair. The feeling he gave you when he shuddered from you running your hands over his body-" Dean grabbed him by the front of his jacket and tore him away from Sam's grip, then slammed him back into the wall behind him. He couldn't listen to him anymore, especially now with how uncomfortable his brother seemed.

"You shut up." He growled. "Just shut up. You have no right."

"Yes I do. It's called freedom of speech, Dean. You of all people should know that."

"Shut your mouth."

"Or what? You'll send me back to hell? Fine. Go ahead. I'll crawl my way out eventually. And when I do, the first thing I'm going to do is rip Castiel's chest open and watch as the life leaves his eyes. And I'll make sure the last thought that passes through his mind is that you're next." When he finished, he leaned his head back on the wall, watching Dean carefully. He was surprised to see him looking so calm.

"No," Dean said. "I won't send you back to hell." He kept one hand on the demon's shoulder as he pulled the knife away from his neck and held it in front of his face so he could see the markings. His eyes widened once he saw and looked back at Dean in disbelief.

"No. . " He said, but Dean just stared at him.

"Oh yeah. And I won't send you back to hell. Why? Because you don't deserve hell. And that's really saying something." He plunged the knife into the demon's stomach down to the hilt without another word. He threw his head back with a yelp and his body started flashing orange, illuminating the structure of his meat suit from the inside. And when the light died, so did the demon. Dean pulled out the knife and shoved the now lifeless body to the ground. The brothers both just stared at it.

"I just feel bad for the guy he was possessing." Sam said.

"Yeah. Well, nothing we can do about it now. At least the sick son of a bitch is dead." Dean huffed. Sam just looked at him and sighed.

"Dean. . "

"Sam," Dean cut his brother off. "Don't. Just don't, all right? Right now we got to find Cas and make sure he's okay." Dean's tone suggested that the topic was not open for discussion, so Sam just nodded.

"Fine." He said, and turned around to start searching. Dean stood there a moment longer collecting himself. He went after his brother with Cas the only thought on his mind.

They searched for an hour before they found him, shoved in a crate of peaches. Dean took his arms while Sam took his legs and the pulled him out and set him on the ground. Dean leaned over him a moment before he started trying to bring him back. "Hey, Cas." He said, and patted the side of his face. "Cas, wake up." He said a little louder. He decided to try something else after five more minutes of this. Dean grabbed his face and kissed him, and he received a light groan in return.

"Dean..?" Cas said wearily. He tried to sit up, but then groaned and fell back to the ground and pressed a hand to his left temple.

"I'm right here, Cas. Just take it easy." He said softly, brushing a piece of hair from Cas' face. "We're going to get you out of here and back to the bunker, okay?"

"But Dean, the demon. . " Cas said hoarsely.

"He's been taken care of. Now it's you who needs to be taken care of." Dean said. "You don't have your angel mojo anymore, so you can get concussions just like the rest of us."

"But Dean-"

"Shh," He pressed a finger to Cas' lips, silencing him. "No buts. I'm going to make sure this isn't worse than it is. I'm going to take care of you. Okay?" Cas wanted to protest, but his head was throbbing painfully, so he gave in with an agonizing head nod, and Dean helped him up, throwing his arm around his waist and his other one holding his own arm over his shoulder. Sam had just watched Dean the whole time. He knew they were together and he was okay with it. He actually encouraged Dean to come clean and tell Cas about his feelings. But he just didn't want to hear about what they did because it made him uncomfortable. "All right, Sammy, let's go."

The car ride back was mostly quiet, with Dean driving and Sam in the passenger seat, and Cas asleep in the back, occasionally waking up and attempting to make small talk. When they pulled up in front of the bunker and started unloading, Dean immediately went to help Cas out. He was still a little bit shaky, but just getting in or out of the Impala. Dean helped him to the door of the bunker and down the stairs to a vacant bedroom, where Cas soon fell asleep. When Dean came out, Sam was preparing to leave again.

"Where are you going, Sammy? We just got here." He said.

"Well, I have some things to discuss with Bobby, so I'm going over to visit him for couple days, but I need the keys to the car." Sam said and held out his hand.

"Sam, I need my car. We need food, you know."

"Yes, but I need it more. You can walk to town, Bobby lives a state over. Now give me the keys, Dean." Sam kept his hand out and looked at Dean expectantly, who gave an irritated sigh.

"Fine," he said, and pulled out the keys from his pocket. "But if anything happens to her, one scratch, and your going to get it." Sam chuckled and took the keys from Dean's hand.

"I got it, Dean. I'll be back in a couple days." He made his way to the door, but stopped and turned around before he could close it behind him. "Just. . You and Cas behave. I don't want to come back to a mess. Clean up after yourself." Before Dean could say anything, Sam shut the door. He chuckled and made his way to the living room and sat on the couch.

For the next few hours, he read magazines and looked for articles and headlines that could be their kind of investigation. He was reading up on a supposed house murder when Cas walked into the room. He set the laptop aside and went over to Cas. "Hey, man, how you feeling?" He asked.

"Much better than I did hours ago. Thank you. I feel almost as I did before I was made unconscious." He replied.

"Well that's good," Dean said, and kissed his forehead. "You hungry? Sam left for Bobby's a few hours ago, so I'll have to walk to town. WhT do you want? Hamburgers? Tacos? Pizza? I'll get whatever."

"I will take whatever you want to have, Dean. I'm not too concerned with the food I consume, but that I keep my vessel from dying." Dean chuckled and pressed his forehead to Cas'.

"Cas, baby, you don't need to call this body your vessel anymore, because this body is you. You're a complete part of it now, you can't leave it. So get used to it." Dean pulled his head awY and watched as Cas turned his head to the side slightly, as he did every time he didn't get something.

"I don't understand." He said. "I was not born in this body therefore it cannot be mine." Dean shook his head and smiled.

"Oh, Cas." He said. Cas still gave him a confused look, so he just leaned foreword and kissed him. Cas was unsure for a second but kissed him back. Dean pulled away and smiled, and Cas gave him a small one in return. "So, pizza it is. I'll be back soon." He gave Cas a quick peck on the lips and went up the stairs to the door, but before he left, he leaned over the railing and looked at. Cas, who was watching him go. "Behave yourself, Cas." He said with a wink, and left the bunker.

When Dean came back a few hours later, Cas was watching the television. He was interested enough in whatever was on that he didn't notice Dean come in. "Cas." Dean said. He looked over at him, and Dean waved. Cas stood up and went to the table where Dean was holding out a paper plate with two slices of pepperoni pizza. They weren't hot since Dean had to walk back with it, but it wasn't cold either. They both went back to the couch to watch the television where the cartoon Phineas and Ferb was playing. Dean chuckled.

"Cartoons, Cas? Really? I leave and you watch Arrow Head and Stick Boy?"

"Phineas and Ferb seem to accomplish something every day that a normal man would find great difficulty in doing in a much larger time frame. Some of the methods they use should not be possible and their enemy should not be able to build what he does, either. It is very illogical, yet it somehow intrigues me."

"Well, most cartoons don't go by life's rules. The guys who create the stories don't think about what's logical. Logical is boring."

"I thought all humans had to obey what is logical to survive."

"No, but that's what they want you to think. People usually don't think otherwise until they're out living on their own. Now, can we change the subject? I'm not a huge fan of all this 'what is and was isn't logical' crap."

"Okay, Dean. What would you like to talk about?" Cas asked. Dean stood there for a moment, looking around, when his eyes fell on the Xbox by the television.

"I got an idea," he said, walking over to it. "Why don't we play Call of Duty: Ghosts." He started plugging in the wires and slipped the game into the Xbox and pulled two controllers from the cabinet next to it. When he finished setting up he turned around with the controllers in hand to find Cas looking at him in slight confusion.

"Call of Duty: Ghosts?" He asked. Dean just stared at him, his lips parted slightly in surprise.

"Cas," he questioned, "have you never played a video game before?"

"No, I don't think I have." He answered, and Dean shook his head.

"Damn, Cas. You're serious." Cas looked at him with a creased brow.

"I'm always serious, Dean." He said. Dean sighed and sat next to his boyfriend.

"Alright. The it's settled." He handed Cas a controller. "You're playing one today."

A few hours later they were both so focused on the game that their pizza was left to get cold and Sam leaving had been forgotten. They were playing a dual match and Dean was getting irritated. Cas kept beating him. Dean called another rematch and Cas agreed, and he was still beating Dean pretty bad. When his character took a blow to the head he cursed out loud.

"Dammit!" He exclaimed. "Cas, how the hell are you so good at this? You've never even played before!"

"It's all in the calculations, Dean. By the way you move your controls and how your character reacts I can tell what you are going to do. It is very simple." He said as he slammed Dean's guy to the ground again, making him growl in frustration.

"Are you saying you're using math to play this game?" He said in disbelief.

"Yes." Cas answered.

"That's bullshit!" He exclaimed as he attacked Cas' guy, slamming him into the wall. He gave a hard, triumphant laugh. "You've _so_ played this before!"

"I have not, Dean. But I must say, it is thrilling. And your reactions to to your defeat are amusing."

"Shut up." He pressed pause on the game and looked at Cas. "You're unbelievable. You know that, right?" Cas quirked an eyebrow at Dean.

"You think I am unbelievable. . . Dean, I am always telling the truth. I have never not told the truth." Dean gave a light laugh and dragged is hand across his face.

"You and your logical brain." He said while shaking his head. "When I said you're unbelievable, I meant that. . . Oh, never mind. Just come here." Dean scooted closer to Cas on the couch and cupped his face, pulling it towards him until their lips met. Cas kissed him back, and placed his hands on Dean's shoulders.

Dean moved the hand that wasn't on Cas' face into his hair, making Cas sigh. They stayed like that for a little while, just kissing each other, until the kissing went from innocent and sweet to needy and desperate. Dean slid his hand from Cas' face down to his side to a spot he had never had his and on before, and when he did Cas broke the kiss and cringed his body away from the touch, making Dean panic.

"Cas, what's wrong?" He asked worriedly. "We're you hurt there, too?" He was about to lift up his shirt so he could check for bruises or marks, when he notice Cas was smiling and laughing just a little. "Cas, what. . "

"I am fine, Dean. It was only a sensation of pleasure that made me laugh. I'm not hurt." Dean just stared at him, his lips quirking up at the corners, not believing what he just heard. Cas is. . . _Ticklish_?

"So," Dean began, "in other words. . You're ticklish?" Dean started chuckling at his own words. Cas, ticklish. . It was an amusing thought.

"If that is humans call it, then yes. I am. . . Ticklish."

"Well," Dean said, a smirk taking the place of his small smile. "Isn't that a little surprise. So right. . . Here?" Dean moved his hand back to where is was before and started to wiggle his fingers. I smile broke out on Cas' face as he started to laugh, trying to pull away from Dean's touch.

"Yes, there!" He said as Dean continued to tickle him. "Dean. . Dean!" He was laughing uncontrollably now, and Dean had the most amused smile planted on his face. "Dean, stop!" He managed to get out.

"Nope!" He exclaimed, and started looking for other sweet spots. He found four, and Cas soon could breathe.

"Dean. . . Dean. . . Dean!" Cas managed to push Dean away after a while and sprang off the couch, quickly moving around to the other side to catch his breath. But Dean wasn't giving up so easily. He jumped up on the cushions and over the top, grabbing Cas from behind and wrapping his arms around him as he started tickling his sides again, and this time Cas couldn't escape, so he improvised. He turned in his grip and put his hands on the same spots and started tickling his pursuer. Dean knew he wasn't ticklish, but his body had other thoughts. He cringed away and started laughing. Cas grinned and pulled him back, and soon he was the one who couldn't breath. But he didn't mind, not one bit.

"All right, all right! Cas, I give up!" He exclaimed, still laughing, and Cas stopped. "You win, okay?" He smiled, and Cas returned it. The stood there looking at each other, until Cas stepped forward and pressed his lips to Dean's, wrapping his arms around his neck. Dean grabbed his hips and pulled him closer, kissing him back. They stayed like that for some time, just standing pressed together, enjoying the other's lips, their company. Dean finally pulled away and rested his forehead on Cas' and looked into his bright blue eyes, which were full of love and compassion. He smiled.

"I love you, Cas. I hope you know that." He said softly, and this time it was Cas who smiled.

"Yes, I know Dean." Cas said back, and gave him a long, lingering kiss. When he pulled back, he said, "I love you too, Dean."

**Supernatural**

_Aww, that was cute. :3 Who knew Cas was ticklish? Heh. I'm in a good mood now. ~(^.^)~ . Please please review! I want to know you guys' thoughts! Thanks for reading!_


End file.
